Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8k-1+3-5k}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8k - 5k} {-1 + 3}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {3k} {-1 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3k} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $3k+2$